Lolita
by VampzRsexy
Summary: In the past Isabella had been a victim to Joham but no longer. He had cursed her body to be in a forever body of a twelve year old, never to age again. Her maternity almost ended her but having given birth to a son made her into the undead. As the years went she was joined by Nahuel and Huilen. They traveled around living in secrecy now they come out and ready for a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Lolita: Isabella/Edward**

**Summery- **In the past Isabella had been a victim to Joham but no longer. He had cursed her body to be in a forever body of a twelve-year-old, never to age again. Her maternity almost ended her but having given birth to a son made her into the undead. As the years went she was joined by Nahuel and Huilen. They traveled around living in secrecy now they come out and ready for a new life. Soon meeting the neighboring vampires the pull of the mate is strong but how will life go on for them as society can't see them in public even some other immortals find the couple of unordinary.

Rated **M **for obvious reasons

**Disclaimer: **Anything involving Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**Author's Notes:**

Most of the story will be in Isabella's pov since this is her telling the story maybe I'll throw in other character's pov or maybe not.

**WARNING! **If you had read Lolita then you might have a slight idea of what this story might or will involve. There will be pedophilia, smut, mature, and adult content. I do not care if you do not approve, no one told you to read this. You hate it? Then don't review and forget about the story. There will also be gore involve in later chapters along with BDSM. You all have been warned.

* * *

They say that the nightingale is a good omen but how could it be when their song sounds so sad. The longing could be heard clearly it was sickening to me. To hear such a sound it was much more of a death calling than anything. The way the bird just sings as if it was a waiting for a partner. I felt sick to my stomach just staring at the animal. I glared at the thing from across my tree trying to block the annoying song it was singing.

I breathed slowly from my mouth trying to calm down. I was well hidden in the branches and leaves shadow so not a soul could spot me. I was small enough to hide my entire body too so I didn't need to try hard finding a spot up here. I closed my eyes continuing breathing threw my mouth _in, out, in, out, in, and out, in, and ou-tweet twwet twet twet tweet _Damn it that stupid bird! I growled lowly causing the bird to stop singing but the thing did not leave!

I closed my eyes again trying to calm down _in, out, in, ou-tweet twwet twet twet tweet! _That's it. Standing right up I growled at the stupid bird before pouncing at it.

Grabbing it's tail feathers before it got away I hissed at it.

"What are you doing?"

Looking down I noticed Huilen looking up at me with an amused expression.

Letting the bird go I jumped down next to her muttering "Stupid bird wouldn't shut up,"

Shaking her head she let out a small chuckle.

"Come on there's something your son's want to talk about,"

Nodding I let her lead the way home. I knew that the boys have wanted to tell us something but I didn't know just what. I was usually good at guessing what they wanted but this time they were sneaky. Every time I try to ask them they only start rambling random things and run out. The only good thing about that is I can finish my novels much faster which means the publisher's happy, my fans are happy, I get payed then we're all happy. My yearly income is between thirty-one thousand to eighty thousand depending on the number of books sold and taking away tax and publishing share.

Of cource I can't go out in public and show my face to the world instead the company that represents my books keep me or should I say Huilen well hidden. Since I wasn't the normal age in appearance I needed Hulien who can pass as someone in her early twenties. When I decide she can no longer hide her age she leaves the company and we go to another and so on and so on. It's been working for the past few decades so we keep up with it.

Slowing down we came to a stop at our cottage. We lived comfortable and we loved the simple life so this home was perfect for us. I have suggested in the pass if they wanted something bigger but everyone just wanted pease and away from humans so we do that.

Opening the door I hopped over the sofa taking my shoes before coming in. I despised muddy carpets I always ended up cleaning the messes since everyone alway's makes excuses.

Hearing the door close Huilen yelled "Boys get down here!"

"And fast!" I was still a little moody from the bird incident.

They were in front of us in a blink of an eye. Motioning them to speak with my hand I got comfortable.

They looked at each other fidgeting before Nahuel being the eldest spoke up "Mother, Aunty we want to go to school,"

"We know that it might be dangerous but I...we really want to have more human experience like school," Lynx quickly said blushing the time.

"Okay,"

"We know there will be many obstacles and school has developed since you were human but-did you say okay?" Nahuel asked.

"Yes," They all looked at me waiting for me to continue "I've felt like we needed a change. I also think that new surroundings might help me come up with a new idea for a story," True I usually travel a bit until I receive a new idea.

They all stared at me with shocked expressions "Well what are you three waiting for go pack,"

"But don't we need to find a location first," Lynx confusedly asked.

"I'll take care of it," Both boys ran up to their room.

"Are you sure about this?" Huilen asked.

"Why not those boys want to got to school so let them," I stretched yawning "How about you?"

"I..ah...I'm not sue," Huilen never went to school neither had I but at least I had a tutor.

"Your going," I decided for her.

She nodded then went up to pack.

I thought of where in the world shall we live I mean how hard was it to spot a place. We spoke Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, and English. Surly we can find somewhere with those languages. Anywhere will do except Peru since we are currently residents. I stood walking to my small study looking at the map on the wall.

I picked up one of my darts I had lying around then threw it to the map. Walking over I pulled the dart out and looked at it closly...North America it seems. Walking to my laptop I searched for the U.S and went to the north west...State of Washington locating an exact match by comparing I was able to see that our new destination would be a small city by the name of Forks...

xxxx

Tapping my fingers on my knee as we waited for the air piolet to land us I grew anxious each passing moment. I despised flying just as much how I hate that bird. Perhaps it was that both flew or that neither had to ever worry of predators...unless broken it's wings they are powerless.

"Mom are we there yet?" I looked over to Lynx.

"If I said no to your brother a few seconds ago what makes you think we arrived now," I snapped. I really hated flying in these stupid machineries.

"Yesh. You must really hate flying," _Oh you have no idea._

The couple on the other side of us looked at us strangely. I suppose it will best if we come up with a story line for when I am enrolling them. I can not have anyone believe we are a sick witty family they would send us straight to the nut house. I suppose I should let both Nahuel and Lynx be brothers but since there are some features different from each other they should be half brothers since that is true. Huilen shall be their cousin but from Nahuel side and if anyone ever see's me I am the boys _younger _sister being home schooled. I refuse to set foot in a middle school and my knowledge can always come from books I have read. For parent's I'll need to disguise my voice playing the mother/caretaker and I'm a widow that travels a lot.. That shurely a pretty good story line.

_"Err this is you captain speaking we will be landing in a few short minutes make sure you are all wearing your seatbelts,"_

Finally! Closing my eyes while breathing in and out thew my mouth I grabbed both my son's hands from each side as we landed. Seeing as they couldn't be sat together I had to be between them. Upon landing I was the first to come out after pushing everyone to the side. I filled my lungs with real air as I waited for the other three to come out.

Grabbing our luggage I called for a taxi to drive us to BMW Seattle Sales. I had purchased a car a few days prior before coming here and needed to pick up.

Going up to the dealer I let Hulien talk she had a thick Portuguese accent but the man knew exactly what we came for. He led us to a blue 2013 BMW M6 Coupe that was just perfect for us. It even had the tainted windows I asked for.

After paying full price and signing the keys were given. Of course Huilen doesn't drive since she never felt the need to, I'm to young but I do very well know how to. That led to either Nahuel or Lynx.

They both stared at the keys in Huilen's hands.

"Flip a coin and hurry up," I jumped on the back seat after putting my luggage in the trunk.

They did so and Nahuel ended up driving after I gave him directions. Lynx said that next time he drives with a pouty face. We arrived in forty minutes to our new home.

"Wow," Both boys said.

"Isn't this too big," Huilen asked.

"Hm it looked smaller in the laptop," I said but I guess that's why it cost so much.

The front had freshly cut grass with trees surrounding the house. It looked nice about 72% of the house was made of glass while the other was of white oak freshly painted. The inside was already stocked with furnisher mostly white and black with a splash of green and red. This house is supposed to have two floors one bedroom on the second floor three on the first, three bathroom's though. The backyard had a pool and a small garden area but inside another homing area I believe it was because of the amount of rain this place receives a year. I thought it would be nice for us to relax and have a room to ourselves.

Taking my things I claimed the second floor bedroom with a bathroom included. The other three I left alone.

My new bedroom was pure violet. A queen size bed, a small aquarium to my left, a t.v in front of my bed, a bookcase next to the very long stand supporting the tv and my laptop where I'll be working. A fluffy dark purple carpet, a thin adda sofa with no back only sides next to my windows. A dresser including mirror and seat and four pictures behind the bed of cherry blossoms and a light purple sequent chandalear.

I only unpacked and set my tolliteries around the room. By my bed I put a picture of the four of us together. I yawned by the time I was done. I layd on the bed trying to get some sleep closing my eyes I-_"MOM!" _

So much for taking a nap. Standing I yawned walking down stairs to see everyone waiting for me.

"Yes," I replied calmly.

"Where? When and how are we getting into school," Lynx asked.

"Fork's high. In two days school in the U.S is only five days a week. I called someone up who owed me a favor to get our 'documents' ready. The cover story will be the same only I'm a widow who travels a lot and Hulien is Nahuel's cousin," I replied.

They nodded at this.

I yawned again before starting to walk upstairs only to stop. "Hey guys" The boys looked at me while Hulien gave me a knowing smirk "Go wild," I threw them two debit cards and check books.

They looked surprised at me but were quickly looking eager at having money to spend. I gave them debit cards since I believed they were old and responsible enough but I do not trust them to have credit cards yet. I gave them each a three thousand budget monthly I really don't want to make a mistake of giving them a black card. Huilen is capable of handling money 40% of the money I earn goes to her anyways well now thirty-five. We decided to include the boys now so each get a five percent deducting five for each.

I yawned again and went off to sleep.

xxxx

Waving bye at the boys and Huilen I closed the front door yawning. They were finally all going to school which left me some free time from now on. I walked to the kitchen turning on the coffee maker before going upstairs.

Taking a nice relaxing shower I came out letting my hair air dry. I dressed in hell bunny black and white plaid lace-up dress, Black Neon white Bow Thigh-High tights, and my plaid converse. Brushing my hair a bit a put a high ponytail then decided on braiding it.

Walking down stairs I grabbed a cup of coffee inhaling the wonderful scent. I walked around the house drinking my coffee and nibling at a muffin.

I spent about two hours in my room writing down ideas for a new story I was thinking about, but I couldn't think of something right. I kept crumpling the paper and dumpng them in the trash. I decided on just going for a quick run to let my mind wander.

Grabbing my keys I jumped out of my window running toward's the forest. I know I told my family I was taking a break from writing but I can't do that. I needed to make sure the bills are getting paid money goes fast when basic needs are to be fulfilled. I did have money saved and a good insurance for now but I just can't help but be worried.

Stopping I leaned next to a tree while I caught my breath. I often pushed my limits but it was nessery for if..._he _ ever finds us we might not be able to outrun him. _He _being the demon that cursed my body into a child's for all eternity, taking what he wanted and claiming it as his own. Joham is the man responsible for many things the reason I could never live a normal life. I never blamed Lynx for this he was my innocent little boy that was a blessing along with Nahuel and Huilen.

We are not normal in both senses. We are neither a human or vampire but both. My son's are children to Joham he took many women trying to create a super race. My boy's are the only males born there are a few others that are females but they all go with him. I don't bother with them I didn't even with Nahuel but something about him made me realize he needed a mother more than anyone and Hulien just couldn't be it for him.

It was peculiar to have two teenage son's when the mother is a forever child a year before her thirteenth birthday, but we made it work I came from a time when women weren't as they were in today's society and I grew up faster having a son to care for. After his birth shortly I escaped with him and ran making sure Joham didn't find either of us.

_Tweet tweet_

Looking up I saw another damb bird. I disliked birds so much I despised them in the mornings the most as they wake you with such an annoying melody.

Glaring at the bird I looked away as her partner showed up. I saw a small stream of light up ahead. Getting curious I ran to the light coming upon a small clearing. Looking around I had to admit it was magnificent.

Rounded to almost perfection I see trees almost dancing as the small amount of wind blows around. Wildflowers all around the clearing from: anemone to eryngium to different orchis to dandelions there were from many types all over the forest floor. The little light shining went back to hiding making me sigh. Sometimes I missed the sun.

The wind picked up again making my losse hair swirl around. I crouched turning around growling as an unknown scent made itself known. My nose breathed in honey, lilac, and sun I bit my tongue as the scent made me almost want to rub against it or better yet lick it. I rolled my eyes at the thought this was clearly a vampire as I heard no heartbeat and no thirst came to me.

My eyes closed in to the unknown scent.

It was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does...

Got a decent amount of reviews and favorites. A lot of followers that's nice to have

Had a request for Edward's pov...I'll try it out for the first part...Don't expect it all the time.

Here's chapter 2 and remember what was said before...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Clenching my fist as I heard Esme's thoughts I hissed out a reply to her

_"I'm fine"_

I knew she heard, everyone could hear perfectly clear in this damn house. Getting up from longe chair I passed her and Carlisle not bothering on telling them where I was headed. I didn't need anyone following me nor bothering me when they do a perfectly good job here.

Slamming the door behind me I took off an a run to my peace & serenity.

On my way a caught a strangely new scent almost floral. A mouth-watering scent that had my taste buds tingling and spurring up new awareness through out my body. Swallowing a moan I followed the scent to the small pasture I knew very well of.

Stopping only a few meters away I stared at what I could say was the most beautiful young girl I ever did see. Even more amazing than any vampiress roaming this earth. Her dark auburn hair braided in a simple way falling just a few centimeters below her deliciously surprisingly curvy ass. In fact she had curves in all the right places for someone of her youth. Closing my eyes as I enjoyed her scent I aimed to let my erection calm down. The wind picked up sending my scent and her's around us.

I opened my eyes staring right at her beautiful face letting my eyes wander all over. She seemed to take me in slowly but less obviously. The beautiful young girl was an a stance similar to all immortals known.

I knew she didn't know me as I did not to her. I almost laughed as her growl ran through the forest scaring any nearby prey. She did growl offley like an immortal but her fluttering heart beat was a dead give away gave her away. I looked on to her slightly parted lips as her small wet pink tongue came out licking them. I growled lowly at her mirroring her stance as her eyes zeroed on me.

I smirked noticing her calculating her chance with me. _Well sweetheart can't have you running off now can I?_ Giving a playful but loud growl I leaped at her.

Clearly shocked at my speed she tried to swerve me but to no avail. I had both my legs trapping her on her side with one hand holding both wrist and the other holding her face. Having no strength to fight me off she glared right at me waiting for something, anything.

Keeping my mouth shut I only acted turning her slowly on her stomach trapping her body by keeping my weight on her. She moaned out causing another reaction on my body. Shuddering I pressed myself to her pressing my lips to her ear

"Don't try to escape me beautiful or else," I menacingly said to my sweetheart.

She gave a small growl cutting off to a whimper as I pressed myself on her harder. I bit her left ear while I tried to listen on her thoughts. Key word tried I am stunned at not hearing anything confused at this I brought her face and her upper body more up turning her head to face me a bit.

"What are you thinking sweetheart?" I asked while gripping her wrist a bit to harder than normal. She whimpered in pain trying to lower her head. "None of that sweetheart. Now I'm only asking one last time.?"

She glared muttering "!" Surprisingly I did not catch that. I raised my eyebrows at her letting her face go and traveling down to her neck with my finger tips.

Gasping out "What do you want?" she trembled a bit.

"I think that's pretty obvious sweetheart," I said to her and to give her a clue; just in case she still didn't get it. I cupped one of her breast. She breathed heavily looking at me with clouded eyes. Her lips parted making her look fucking irresistable. I urged her to lean on to me then placing my lips on her gently at first but going rougher then. Shoving my tongue in her she moaned pressing further on to me.

I hummed pleased at her reaction. We continued for a few more seconds before I snapped my eyes open and freezing in shock. Biting my tongue to the point of pain but not cutting off bite I backed off for a second but that was clearly enough for her.

Getting out of my grasp she fled west leaving me stunned at her strength and speed. I growled out in anger as she got away. Standing in a flash I rushed to catch up to her.

She clearly could run like no mortal but she still was slower than me and each second made her slower. I glared as I caught sight of her promising myself to get her back for that.

I knew the moment I caught sight of her she was my mate.

xxx

I pushed my legs to go further as I heard his footsteps hitting the ground. I had no clue who he was but I needed him to lose track of me and fast.

He was impossibly strong making him a full vampire. I cursed myself for not paying enough attention to my surroundings. I could hear him getting closer. I jumped over a few spots trying to lose my scent on the wind, but I knew I couldn't keep this up.

He was a surprise to me jumping at me from out of no where. His strength preventing me from doing much made me feel weak. Those arms felt so strong and big wrapped around me while kissing me...stopping I fell to the ground on my knees. Those last thoughts sounded nothing I had ever said before. I've experience those things with Joham but even then he did not give me that kind of reaction. Hearing him stop a few feet behind me I only hung my head as realization came to me.

That man was important to me almost important as my boys, and I hated it. I disliked the idea of having anyone I needed to be dependent on. Although if him dominating my body like that would become a usual thing for him I might not mind having him around.

I stopped my mind from wandering this was not the time to be thinking of that. Slowly standing I turned to face him, this man was very handsome of course every immortal was but he was like no other. His stance made me suggest he was older than a few decades but I did not believe his time was close to mine. Looking up at him I could see his eyes a dark onyx staring at me displeased and a bit confused.

Shifting a bit I noticed my dress was a little undone. Fixing it quickly I saw him flash in front of me. Out of instinct I took a step back, him emerging made me go back until my back was contact with the bark of pine. He lowered almost like he was giving a bow; sniffing my hair. He was extremely tall compared to my four-foot eleven, might be six foot two give or take.

"You shouldn't have done that my mate," He chuckled lowly.

I raised my eyebrows at him before giving a smirk of my own.

"Why? Are you going to punish me?" I purred out to him.

His breath hitched at my question. I could feel his arousal pressing at my abdomen. I wasn't stupid I knew how the body works most of my stories included some erotica. I wasn't a virgin (I have a son to prove that). I wasn't even one before I met Joham and I continued with my way a few years after Lynx reached matrety. Things were different back in my home when I was human and puberty was already there for a while.

Looking at him I could tell he's aroused but also a bit awkward. He stared at me then down at his erection before looking up at me again.

Reaching up to touch his arms that were caging me in, I pulled myself up so I could reach his ear.

"Would you like to come over?" I breathed.

He looked at me eagerly nodding.

Giving a small chuckle I quickly climbed on his back

"Go west" He held on to me as he ran in the direction.

When I saw the familiar pine tree I told him to go south. I could tell by his eagerness and his little moment of awkwardness with his way of posture I was dealing with someone I thought I was never going to deal with again...

a virgin.

* * *

**After Notes: **A little short, but I'm working on the other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer: **You already know I don't own Twilight

**Question:** If she's stuck in a 12 year old's body, how can she be a widow that travels a lot?

**Answer: **If you have paid attention then you would know it is a cover story. No one knows that there is no real adult okay?

**Warning: **This chapter will have lemon

* * *

**Chapter 3**

We reached my home in a matter of seconds.

Climbing off him I grabbed his hand walking to the door.

"You have a nice home,"

"Thank you," I fished out my keys opening the door. "What's your name handsome?"

Soon as I opened the door he had me on the other side with my back to the door his lips on mine muttering "Edward. Yours?"

"Isabella...but..call..me...Bella," I managed to tell him. Lifting me up I wrapped my legs around his upper abs opening my mouth to give him more access. I felt his hands on my ass gripping them. I purred in satisfaction shocking him.

"How..do-you..do that?" He asked moving his lips to my neck.

"I am not what I seem but I am also not like you completely," I said to him.

Looking up at me in question I captured his lips again "You want answers? Take me to my room. It's on the third floor," I smirked feeling the wind as we ended up in my room.

He dumped me on my bed climbing on with me. Edward gazed at me holding my head with his right hand while letting his left hand travel up and down my arm. Feeling a bit flushed I brought his head down to continue kissing him.

We were just kissing yet I could already feel myself getting wet. I blamed it on being withheld from sex for over two years. It seemed I didn't have time and it was getting even more difficult with each passing year to find a sexual partner with this body. At first I would get noticed but the age is what hesitates the humans most of the time. There were at times when I had lied saying I looked young for my age of 'fourteen' and they believed me as after the birth I had developed curves and my breast had swelled with size but as the years go on a male would want to aim for women around the ages of seventeen and beyond.

Feeling him bite my lips I opened up for his tongue. Letting our tongues dance together as one. Oh so very slowly Edward began to remove my dress the zipper was in the front so it made it easier for him or so I thought. He got frustrated causing him to rip my dress in shreds.

"Eager aren't we," I laughed at him.

He looked hungrily at me taking in my white lace boyshorts and strapless bra. My shoes were gone but my sock/tights remained. I purred lifting myself up causing him to shiver as my breast is being pressed to him. I took his green botton-up removing it with ease. I stared at his pale chest admiring his tone. I need a taste so i did. I licked his chest all the way back to his lips where he took it biting it gently with his own.

Smiling at him I slowly motioned for us to roll over so I was on top. I sat on his chest with my legs stretched on either side of his head. I grabbed his hands letting them feel my breast to him. He cupped them gently but I wanted more.

Leaning down I whispered in his ear "Don't hold back remember I'm stronger than what I look,"

Kissing him he moved his hands to my back trying to take off my bra. He succeeded in doing so and with more confidence he moved down to remove my panties. I had to separate my lips from him to help him remove them. I watched as he inhaled my arousal, growling. I felt myself become more wet just hearing the sound. Grabbing my thighs he brought me closer to his lips. inhaling Edward brought his hand pushing his index finger in. My breath caught as I felt the coldness of his finger enter.

Purring at him he was encourage to add his middle finger pushing them both in. He thrusted them in slowly but when he went all the way his fingers could take him he thrusted them out and in repeating this in a faster pace each time.

"You're not a virgin?" Edward seemed disappointed but did not stop his actions.

"No but I know you are," He seemed almost embarrassed at this. "Don't be embarrassed I'm glad I'm going to be your first _Edward_," I purred his name as he reached my good spot. I lifted my hips then brought them back down to create more friction. I felt another finger enter stretching me even further. I smiled purring even louder than moaned as I felt his wet tongue go in with his fingers. I felt his free hand snaking up to my right breast cupping, gripping, and pulling as my body jumped up and down.

I then had an idea.

"Stop for a minute," He moaned a protest not stopping. I then slowly tried to turn around causing me to hiss as he bit my clit. I groaned in pleasure moving around until I was fully turned. I leaned down taking his belt off then his pants he quickly caught on kicking them off. His shoes were gone when mine were too. He had boxers on but not for long I ripped them off as he bit me again this time pulling.

I quickly went down admiring his cock. It was hard to believe he was a virgin. Virgin's usually had small penises or average sizes like 4-5 inches but he was twice the normal size. I let my hands play with his balls and stroking his penis up and down. I let my thumb rub on his tip where pre-cum was starting to come out. I let go of his balls and let my hand travel down to where Edwards mouth is connected too. He bit my finger but let me gather some of my juices before proceeding. I let my hand full of my cum to use as lubricate to rub him. He growled in approval pushing up to match my pace.

I then slowly let him enter my mouth. Growling we rolled to our side creating a 69 position for a little while. I licked his head taking his pre-cum then got him to go deeper in my mouth. He seemed to enjoy this as I took a new inch in he added more fingers pretty soon he rolled us over again so he was on top. This time I could feel him pull my lips apart letting his tongue go deeper inside my whole. I had most of him inside me by now. He growled then thrusting all the way in causing me to choke a bit on him. I wrapped my legs around his head willing him to go deeper.

Both of us sped up in our undoing at an inhuman speed. I released first letting him collect my overflowing of juices. He turned around not letting me finish him up. He hadn't cummed yet he had my panting like a dog. Kissing me I tasted myself on him.

I giggled a little as he purred at me.

"My young mate," Edward whispered.

I stopped laughing looking up at him. "My vampire," He looked shocked but smiled crookedly realizing I wasn't leaving him. He might not have left me even if I was terrified and that didn't even scare me I knew he would protect me and be the perfect mate to me and stand by my side guiding my family.

Positioning himself above me he lined up gazing at me the entire time. I encouraged him by opening my legs wider so he can easily go in. Grabbing both my legs he slowly pushed them on either side of me as he entered me. I was glad my body was flexible or else I'd cry out from where he pushed my legs too. I gasped out as I felt his cool fang touch my vagina. I pushed from what I could up at him only to have him growl "Stop moving," I stopped but could feel myself get wet at his tone. I knew this was his most important moment being he was losing his virginity but I wanted him to fuck me like a wild enraged beast.

Edward very slowly slid in ony glaring at me once to stop me from moving again. I could feel myself clench him as he entered inch by inch pretty soon his cock went all the way in or most of it anyways. Sliding half way out he thrusted back in. Arching my back he captured one of my nipples biting down on it I gasped and thrust around feeling him suck.

I growled pressing up harder trying to create a faster pace that I happily succeeded in doing. I purred as he growled thrusting harder in almost at an inhuman strength.

"Stop going soft and go harder now!" I hissed gripping his shoulders.

He complied thrusting harder than anyone has ever done. My insides got hotter than before, I trembled thrusting around my body sweated and stilled as I came harder than I ever had before. I pulsed and gripped him as I came but I did not stop him from his continuation of thrusting. Feeling him snake a hand down he rubbed my clit pulling it in an almost harming way.

"Yesss!" I hissed at him cumming again.

He thrusted a few more times before letting go himself. Feeling his cool sperm enter me triggered one more orgasm in me. I laid under him trying to catch my breathing while petting his head. I slowly came back from cloud nine to notice Edward still sucking on my breast and my body covered in sweat and cum.

"Edward stop," I whispered still out of breath.

He complied only after he gave a long and heavy gulp.

Looking at me I noticed his one onyx eyes now a light topaz with tiny specks of emerald. I met a vampire one with similar eyes she told me one her diet was different only drinking from animals instead of human.

"You have milk," He stated.

I nodded "Something that followed me after all these years,"

He looked at me in question.

"How about a shower first then we get to the big answers," I said already standing.

Following me into the bathroom we had another quick round before we finally made it out. Looking at the time I saw it was a little past noon. Gabbing some new clothes I looked for something to wear finally deciding in a black v-neck with a blue hoodie, black denim short shorts, black stockings and my black ankle buckle booties. I brushed my hair leaving it down as Edward stopped me from putting it up.

Edward wore the same clothes before our activities except his boxers since they are ripped. Going down the stairs while holding his hand we entered my kitchen. Making some coffee and serving myself some cheese with crackers I sat on the table with him right next to me.

"I'm not human nor am I a vampire but both," I saw him freeze for a second then look back into my eyes to confirm this.

"How?" He asked.

"Well it all started..."

* * *

**After Notes: **I know I'm taking so long but expect update either one a week or every other week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

In this chapter most will be set in the 19th century. Time will skip as if somone is telling the story (which there is)

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Twilight

**Warning: **Adult themes may appear

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**1857**_

_**Buenos Aires, Argentina**_

_The smell of Ipomoea purpurea was very strong outside. I could see them all around the garden even in the dark though that wasn't a problem the moon's reflection cast such a brightness at the pool. The lily pads were very lovely complementing the moon in a way no artist could. I imagined fairies flying around giggling and dancing around._

_"Isabella,"_

_I looked behind me to see Rosa Guidi my baba** (Nany)**. _

_"What is it baba?" I asked._

_"Your pais **(parents)** are looking for you menina **(my girl)**," Her head is bowed as she talked. Baba wasn't allowed to look me in the eye when my pais or convidados **(guest)** were around._

_"Oh" I had expected someone to realize I was gone after all this was my day. "I'll go in now baba I just needed some air,"_

_Walking past her I gripped my silk coral pink skirt up as I walked up the stairs. The mordomo **(Butler)** opened the glass french doors for me revealing the guest and decorations. _

_I put on my best smile to the crowd. I walked around greeting the guest while looking for my mamãe **(Mom)** e **(and)** papai **(dad)**. I didn't see them, but I saw Adao._

_"Adao could you bring me vinho tinto **(red Wine)** to my room after this is over," I whispered to his ear._

_"Of course," Adao bowed smiling before leaving. _

_Adao was the mordomo son and a charming one at that. He also happens to be meu amigo com benefícios **(Friend with benefits)**._

_"Don't you look fascinante **(Dashing)** today," I heard a husky voice ask._

_"I thought I always did? You did tell me that last night Nigil," I smirked._

_"I believe I said montá-lo minha querida **(ride it my dear)**," I turned to see Nigil with his handsome stature._

_"I can't recall," I whispered._

_"Hm" He gently grabbed a loose curl before placing it in place. "I prefer your hair loose,"_

_"Along with every other female," Nigil does have a history with playing women. He was only a couple of years older than me yet very much of the same as me. We both enjoy pleasure but with different bodies._

_"Isabella,"_

_I glanced behind Nigil to see my pais and another senhor **(Mr.)** next to them._

_"Mamae I was looking for you," I said._

_"Well here I am now," She said._

_"Isabella this is Piravom," Papai said._

_"Please call me Joham and what a belíssimo **(Beautiful)** daughter you have," Senhor Piravom gently took my hand to kiss my knuckles._

_"Isabella would you please show Joham to the rose gardens? You just must see them they have grown lovely this year," _

_"Yes Isabella you just must show me," _

_"Of course,"_

_"Be back in time for talbete **(cake)**," _

_I nodded at them then walked with Joham out to the gardens. We walked in silence outside the atmosphere felt troubled some how._

_"So tell me Isabella how do you feel to be a year older today?" _

_"Not very different if I may answer truthfully," I told him._

_"Hm...I know what you mean to me as each year passes I feel the same as I always did," He smiled as if he was recalling an inside joke._

_We stopped in the middle of the garden._

_"What a beautiful sight," He said._

_"Yes. They are lovely," I told him._

_We made small talk for a bit before returning. Everyone seemed pleased with the outcome of this party. We danced, ate, and drank for a bit._

_Around midnight the guest started to disappear one by one then by two until only Joham was left._

_I turned to him in question._

_"Isabella, Joham will be staying with us for a while" I waited for papai to elaborate that "He is your new professor," _

_"Ah very well then," I said. I suppose now that I have come home from visiting my avó **(Grand-mother)**my vacation was now over._

_"I'm going to bed now," I left them to themselves as I walked to my bedroom._

_Upon entering I saw Adao lying on my bed in the nude with my glass of wine. I shook my hand at him grabbing the wine and taking a few sips to ease my woozy head. Taking off my clothes I walked over to my bed to join him._

_Waking up to the morning sun gave me great pleasure. I stretched out feeling around only to come out empty. I opened my eyes to see the other half of my bed was empty._

_I stood to get ready. Adao must have woken to start working. _

_Walking down the stairs I was greeted with many funcionários do governo **(Government officials)**. I looked at them in confusion then at my papai._

_He looked at me with sad eyes then turned to whisper to my mamae. She quickly came to my side directing me to pai estudo **(study)**. _

_"Isabella" She started when she closed the door. "take a seat," I did as I was told. "Filha **(Daughter)** do you remember how we were discussing the sudden deaths around," I nodded not liking where this was going " Bebê **(Baby)** today around when we had all gone to bed someone entered our home and now young Adao is gone," I froze. I just saw him last night this must be a joke it must not be true but looking into her eyes confirmed my fears._

_I grabbed on to her letting a few tears fall Adao was my melhor amigo **(best friend)**. Now I never could see him again. I gasped a bit if he died earlier night then someone must have entered my room too. I shook feeling fear creep on to me._

_~3 days later_

_"Isabella pay attention," I quickly looked back to him._

_"Desculpe **(Sorry)**. I am just feeling a bit triste **(Sad)**," I told him._

_"We all are princesa **(Princess)**," Piravom said to me. I smiled at him. He was nothing but nice to me this whole time trying to cheer me up._

_"Now princesa as I was saying I need to visit a relative she is very sick now and needs me. I will return the day after tomorrow," Piravom gave me a small peck on my forehead._

_I felt goosebumps each time he did that which confuses me so. He is such a good man._

_At dinner came a very unexpected announcement._

_"Isabella I have found you a great noivo **(Husband)**," I almost choked on my tea._

_"What? No...papai I am not even of age," I tried to reason still clearly shocked. I have heard that women here started marrying at sixteen._

_"Yes. you are-Isabella do not give me that face-Isabella no. Your mother was your age when I married her," I knew the story._

_"Why? Life is changing here many marry at sixteen," I told him._

_"You were not born here you were born in Portugal where I was born, your grandfather, and great-grandfather!" He insisted._

_"Mamãe!"_

_"Hon being Italian made me view things a bit different but not by much. Your nonni **(grandfather) **gave your padri, genitori **(Parents)** consent to marry me and we decided to give consent to this one...be a bit more cheerful at least he is from the same class,"_

_"Who?"_

_"Why Joham of course,"_

_"What!? He is old enough to be my nonno!" I shivered at the thought._

_"Isabella that is enough he will be able to take care of you his family came from a long line of doctors," __**Then why is he not one**__ I wanted to say. "When he comes back he will proposed and we expect a yes," Papai left it at that._

_"Be happy hon you will be making him a happier man he lost his last three wives and you being so young will be able to make his years on earth happier," I stared at my mamae. It was almost as if she thickened her accent so I could barely understand her._

_I sat in the living room with a novel on my lap waiting for what I am dreading. Hearing the door open then close I stayed where I was as my pais watched my every move._

_"Joham! How was your trip?" Papai asked._

_"Not good mia zia **(My aunt)** didn't make it," He answered sadly. "I will need to return in a few days to prepare for the funeral,"_

_"How sorrowful," Mamae told him._

_I wanted to smack him. How on earth did he have my parents in the palm of his hand._

_"Yes very but I am hoping someone will brighten my day today," He told them. They smiled at him. "Isabella would you join me the ball room," I nodded a little forcefully._

_I let him lead the way as I tried to walk happily and not to my doom. We walked to the center where he suddenly stopped then dropped to one knee. Holding a thin rectangular box not a wedding ring..._

_"Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Charles Geoffery Swan V and Renée Higginbotham Swan just a week ago we met at this very spot and today I ask will you marry me?" He took out a pearl necklace with a ruby gem in the middle of two rows of pearls._

_"Yes" I simply said since I could not say another thing._

_He stood then placed the necklace on._

_"Look happier will you!" He hissed surprising me. Something told me talking back would not do any good so I did as I was told._

_My pais congratulated us then the servie._

_Storming to my room I locked the door kicking anything I see in the way. This was not going well. I was not ready to settle down and I certainly do not want to be some house wife that's job is to breed every other year. My mother now she was lucky only I have been born and no other, but me I'm pretty sure I can conceive ..the only good thing is I have figured a way to avoid having children._

_*Knock, Knock*_

_I did not say a word of fear letting nonhuman words out._

_Hearing the door open I saw from the corner of my eye Piravom or Joham (seeing as he will be my marido **(Husband)**)_

_"Isabella I am sorry for how I behaved but your parents where there and I did not want them to be mad at you," He said._

_I stayed quiet for a moment._

_"Then it was them who suggested the marriage proposal?" I asked watching him closely for any spectacle sign._

_"No," He came closer to me "Believe me," He breathed._

_His scent of rosemary and scotch filled my nose. I crinkled my nose a bit. "Joham...you must understand I am not what you might want as a wife," I looked away not being able to lie at his face._

_"Yes you are if this is about you sleeping around with the help then we can get past that," _

_"Wait how did you know about Adao and me..." I stared at him._

_"I-must go there is much to do," He left not answering my question._

_**How did he know?**_

_**Unless...No there would be no way he would have needed to climb the window since the outside of my door has guards but then how could anyone get up here it's on the third floor...**_

_~2 months later_

_I stared down at the wooden carriage as we rode to La Falda a small town where Joham is said to have grown up in. He said that is where we will start our life in he had wanted a quiet remote place for a while. I only wanted to stop for a moment to change I still wore the same wedding dress as the night before we left._

_My dress was a goldish silk long sleeve with symbols of roses, wheat, and pearls. The v-neck was led by designs of flowers and satin lace. The shoes I wore matched only the color while my ring matched the necklace. I was dressed like a princess yet I did not feel like one._

_I felt us coming to a stop. Looking out the window I saw nothing but forest surrounding a fox mansion. I do not even believe we had any neighbors here. _

_Stepping out of the carriage with the help of Joham he grabbed our belongings before leading us to our home. _

_After Joham showed me around he told me to change and eat supper by myself he has business to take care of. I sighed a bit when he said that; my wedding night is being spent alone. On the bright side I don't have to see him or have sex with him. Some how I never dreamed of spending my wedding night alone._

_I took a relaxing bath before changing to a red gown. I left my hair down since Joham wasn't going to be home and I was alone tonight._

_After eating bread with carrot soup and a glass of milk I left to my new bedroom. I changed again to my nightgown not knowing what else to do. I know my mother always said to listen to your husband and to wait till he come home but I had no idea when he is supposed to come so I'll just go to sleep and hope not to wake._

_~1 week later_

_I have taken noticed that Joham seemed to be going easy on me. He had not pushed me to do anything or command me to scrub his back or cook him any food. I was beginning to relax and let my guard down oh woe was me for ever doing that._

_I had looked out the window. Rain had started to fall and was the only amusement I could find. I had finished my piccolo lesson making me become bored. I had started to miss my pais that much was obvious. Joham took notice of this so he told me_

_"Isabella would you like to write a letter to your parents?"_

_I wanting to do something and communicate to them some how sighed out a yes. I was to to bored to say anything but was excited to write or do anything. His head turned to the direction of our room or more like my room he spends most of his time in his study or out for walks. Walking down the hall I grabbed a few sheets of papers and a pen. Also, lighting some candles since the lightness of this room was very dim. Trying to relax I laid on the bed on my stomach._

_beginning to write my letter it was snatched away by Joham. He skimmed threw it before crumpling and throwing it out._

_"No. Isabella I shall show you," He closed the door locking it then walked towards the window._

_"First I want your letter to be scripted like I showed you," Hearing the curtains close I wrote the best as I could; the limited light I had made it hard for me to write._

_"Remember to have a greeting," Joham began to pace a bit from the door to the window._

_"Say simple things about our trip telling them how you feel," He stopped pacing sitting on the bed instead._

_"Let your words have some sort of imagery to them," I felt my shoes being taken off._

_"Did I say to stop writing?" Not realizing I stopped I began again ignoring his freezing hands._

_"Let them know how you feel," His hands ran up to my thigh to down my feet._

_"How you are," Joham started to pull my dress all the way up and my stockings were slowly pulled down. He kissed both my buttocks. I trembled at this. I was not ready for him I did not expect this._

_Laying his head on my buttocks he murmured something about "son". I was not ready for children. This was also a very dangerous time I could easily be with child if we are together tonight. Trying to stand I felt him have a strong grip on me. He crawled more up till he reached the candle by the bed. Blowing it we were consumed in darkness._

_The next day I awoke to a bruised body but no Joham. I trembled as I recalled of last night. He was different from anyone I have ever been or heard of. He acted like an animal letting an instinct nonhuman had. I felt tears come out of my eyes. Wiping them clear of my sight I sat up redressing in the blue dress from the night before._

_I could not stay here any longer._

_Putting my shoes on I grabbed as much cash as I could and some jewels incase._

_Coming out of the house I ran as fast as I could away from this mess. I didn't stop not even for a moment I had no idea where the city was but I knew I just had to find it. My legs started to burn so I slowed down to ease the pain a bit only I tripped instead. _

_I grumbled a bit then screeched out loud as I saw a pale bluish body on the ground. I gasped as I saw it was Senor Penta the carriage driver. I started to crawl backwards in fear slowly until I felt something. Shivering I whimpered then looked back crying out I tried to stand and run._

_I was grabbed by my arms being hauled unto Joham's back._

_"Let me go!" I kicked and screamed before freezing._

_Joham was running at in alarming speed that no human could ever beat. I also saw that my hands as I started to use them to him were turning into a dark blue and violet color. He felt so hard almost like stone._

_One moment he had caught me the next we're back in the house in our room. I opened my mouth to scream again only to have him use a thin rope to gag me. My wrists and ankles were bound to the bed by rope of all four corners. _

_"Mmm hmm hm mm!" I tried to scream for help._

_"You should have just stayed it would have made things easier," I turned my head to gasp again. His once brown eyes are now a crimson color._

_"Hm? The eyes? Well let's just say a family member has a type of gift," I looked at him in confusion while pulling on the rope._

_"None of that now. You won't be able to escape until you bear me another child," __**Another? **__Does he have children of his own? "I have a couple of daughters and a son but I need more only I can't use the same women they all give up their lives after my children are born," I flinched as his hand reached towards me. "I am rather looking for having a son you see my last one has something the girls don't and I would like to see if another boy would be like him. The one I have now left not wanting anything to do with me. Can you believe him? A brat he is just like his mother was," Joham slowly started to remove my clothes again. "You are rather closer to his mother's age a few years younger but dear your scent has a much more appetizing scent that the other's don't. You are young, healthy, already ovulating, and with your looks you'll bear me a very gorgeous child...yes you well," He sniffed me once the last article of clothing was removed. Most was in shreds though as the rope prevented him from taking them off._

_After, the first few days I have come to accept my fate. I was going to die and nothing nor no one will save me. Joham had taken me so many times I had lost count after midnight. My body was sore and bruised everywhere not even a centimeter of skin was left untouched. I had lost blood, but was somehow had kept living; Joham had fed me himself along with water. I didn't refuse him not after two nights before, he whipped me till I cried mercy. _

_I hadn't heard word of my pais. Joham had told me it was November 29th today that meant I haven't seen my pais in thirty-two days. He must know already too or suspect of what was coming our way. He had succeeded in impregnating me. I am eight days late, and i already know the blood from the sheets are not from a menstrual. I can not help, but feel weak by him he was going to get what he wanted. While I wither away and perish from existence._

_"How are you tonight my dear?" I could hear the smile on his face._

_"Você me faz doente, você filho da puta **(You make me sick, you son of a bitch)**," I told him while facing the ceiling still._

_"Isabella," He spoke in a warning._

_"Wonderful!" I lied Joham has taught me more English than I originally know. He want's me to speak only English so when I am with child the baby would be able to process the language quicker._

_Giving me a smile he walked in carrying a bag. Hearing rustling from where he stood then his foot steps I turned to see instead of him being naked he was fully clothed. He had a stethoscope on him and was wearing gloves this time. Untying the ropes quickly he tied them again only this time I had my arms facing up and my legs were left free. Joham listened to my stomach? I know he has sensitive hearing, but why would he need to hear my stomach?_

_He gave a small smile to me then removed the stethoscope. Pressing his hands gently to my stomach instead of roughly he began moving all around until he stopped at a certain part right bellow my navel. His smile turned to the biggest grin I have ever seen on anyone's face._

_This time gently placing me on the bed he took the rope away but had my ankle tied to the bed still. _

_"My wonderful Isabella it has seems my suspicions have been answered. You my dear are having our child," Joham told me giving me a grin._

_I could feel myself tremble in fear. I had a child inside me that was going to kill me, and that his monster of a father was going to raise him. _

_"I know this is just perfect," I could feel his freezing pale arms circle around me. Joham actually believes I am happy that I'm leaving this world just for my baby to be raised by a monster...I wanted nothing more at that moment than to be insured someone else will have my baby._

_The pregnancy went much different then a regular one. There were very few similarities, and many differences. For instance the similarities were the cravings for food...and other things, my stomach grew big, and I my breast grew too. The differences were like the cravings I also thirst or blood, at nineteen days I seemed to be eight months pregnant, the baby takes a lot of energy out of me making me weak on my knees. I had bruises all around my stomach, and I'm pretty sure a few of my ribs broke._

_Joham had me at bed rest since the first time I fell. He claimed that anything could cause the baby to be gone, at first I wanted to shout saying this baby was part monster how could it possibly die only then did I realize that I didn't want to risk the baby neither. I actually wanted to needed this child to live, but I wanted someone else to raise my baby not this thing. I had already accepted my fate at deaths hands._

_I layed my head on the headboard looking out the window. Joham had let to fetch me more blood seeing as the baby only preferred a few selective humans. I do wonder why this child was picky. I smiled at the thought of a little boy telling me that he didn't want to eat his greens as I when I was his age. _

_"Isabella," Looking towards the door I saw Joham with a clear glass of blood on his hand._

_He handed me the glass then took his thumb rubbing it across my cheek. I then took noticed I had shed tears. Quickly rubbing my sleeves on my face I turned the other way gulping down my drink._

_Handing him the glass I pulled the covers indicating I wanted to sleep now._

_A few nights passed before I went into labor._

_The process was agonizing I had cleaned my stomach out throwing out the blood I had drunk the night before. My spine felt like it cracked in half and my vision turned red before it became black. I felt Joham opening my legs screaming at me to stop struggling. I then felt him slice something through me before I heard a very loud sound, my baby's wail._

_My sight came back making me want to cry out at what I saw. I had a very large wound, most of my lower half covered in blood, but I felt very numb, and Joham holding a little baby with rosy cheek and a head full of brown curls._

_I cried out again only this time for my baby "Give me my baby! Please! Just give me my baby!"_

_Looking at my infant he sighed before handing my young one to me._

_"Be careful he is still very fragile,"_

_I grabbed my baby gently smiling at him. A baby boy. My baby boy._

_He grabbed my index finger making a tiny fist. I cooed at him already feeling my eyelids growing tired. I knew my life was slipping away. Just then my baby boy opened his eyes revealing two dark brown eyes. He looked sad with his pouty lips. I closed my eyes then feeling sleepy._

_I felt him hug me snuggling up to my chest. I had guessed he wanted milk, and I guessed right only he bit me a little to rough. My eyes snapped open as the skin was pierced. I gasped in pain arching my back._

_Joham snatched the baby away backing away smiling at my baby then at me...almost as if he expected this._

_I burned for who knows how long yet I never made a sound. I thrashed around trying to get away to get the pain to leave me I couldn't though. _

_When it was all over the first thing I noticed once my eyes opened was the brightness of the room. I did not enjoy that at thing I noticed was the sounds all around me...I heard a fluttering sound almost bird like, but not quite this sound is too relaxing I didn't notice I has stopped moving till I heard something outside. Getting up the be to take a look I gasped at the speed I had just demonstrated. Shaking my head I took a look and with my eyesight I was able to zero in the sound; a little woodpecker is searching for worms how...disgusting._

_Taking a breath my eyes widened at the scent...the scent of peaches, strawberries, and creamy vanilla. There was another too of rosemarie, tobacco, and scotch. I wrinkled my nose at the scent not the most fantastic smell, but tolerable._

_"Ah your awake," Turning around I saw no one. "Do not be afraid my love I am with our child,"_

_Suddenly remembering a little boy with rosy pink cheeks I dashed towards the sound of the voice. I stopped at the sight: Joham stood holding my baby boy who seemed a lot bigger then my foggy memory. I wanted to walk towards them to snatch my baby only I stopped in fear of what would I do. It is obvious now I am more similar to Joham as something that my baby had made me change into something else._

_Gazing at me Joham walked towards the kitchen grabbing something then throwing it at me. With a reflex I grabbed it. Looking down at first glanced seemed to be a perfume bottle, but taking a closer look I saw it was a mamadeira. Taking a whiff I surprised myself with a growl. Inside smelled heavenly not taking a chance to name the scents I pulled the rubber off gulping down the sweet drink._

_As I finished I felt...satisfied. I didn't stop to think as Joham stood in front of me with my baby. He gently switched taking the now empty glass for my baby boy. _

_I was surprise at how light he felt and how big he has gotten. This child looked to be about a few months old instead of.._

_"How long," I didn't finish knowing he understood._

_"Two days," He muttered glancing at me he continued "The child grows quick just like the others," I suspected he had others already._

_"You will need to prepare I had sent word to one of my daughters to come and help with the child," He told me._

_I only half payed attention as my main concern was this one. I looked at his eyes noticing how they followed me everywhere. He looked so adorable even knowing one day he will be strong... majestic like a lion or a lynx. "Lynx," I whispered. He looked at me giving me a small grin showing his little pearls._

_"Lynx," I said louder. _

_Joham stopped his ranting to look at me naming my baby._

_"Like the other," He whispered so lowly I almost didn't hear him._

_I only paid attention to my little Lynx. I cooed at him only paying attention to him._

_After two weeks of being with Lynx and feeding off of blood like he I was able to get a read on Joham's schedule. Everyday he stays with me except for two hours every other day to go looking for a meal for us. He is usually in the same room with me except for half an hour when he goes to his study to write._

_Most of the time he is with us he documents every little thing about us. He only tells me a little of what is different and the same as the others he had before. When ever he want's to take a sample of Lynx I tell him to take mine instead he reluctantly agrees seeing as Lynx changed me himself, but I know he grows tired of this shananaging. The only thing that makes me the most uncomfortable is during breast-feeding Joham looks at me and Lynx with such an intense stare. I always need to concentrate since I knew my milk will go away if I am under too much stressed._

_I know that his daughter is coming soon, but I have no idea when. I don't even want to imagine what kind of children he had before me that are willing to help him. I only care for Lynx and want him out of trouble. _

_A few hours after Lynx final feeding (blood) there was knock on the door. Looking up from my seat on the sofa I saw a figure out the window. Joham appeared already knowing who it was._

_"Stay there," He commanded me as he answered the door._

_I did the exact opposite._

_Holding Lynx tightly I grabbed a small pouch full of money I had hidden under the cushions. Standing I quietly grabbed my coat as inside where some jewels I was able to sneak in there. Wrapping Lynx up in my coat I ran off through the back door. I knew it would only take them moments after my departure to figure out I had left. Running as fast as I could which was fast I decided to start jumping. If my scent disappears from the ground also with enough wind my scent along with Lynx will disappear._

_I ran for a few hours till early morning when I finally grew tired._

_I looked around to see us surrounded in an unknown forest away from where we were the night before. From a distance I could hear the sound of people starting there working schedule._

_Gripping Lynx I walked us to our new future._

**Present**

"After that I started working for the first time in my life. I worked as a waitress at a small café the couple that lived there allowed me to bring Lynx with me never asking questions of his growth speed," Taking a drink of my coffee I continued "He stopped aging at eight but his physical appearance was forever a sixteen year old...how ironic huh. Mom stays a twelve-year-old while son stays a sixteen year old," I chuckled lowly nibbling on a cracker.

"After a few years after he stopped aging we met up with Nahuel and Huilen. Nahuel was a habrid like Lynx too the same father too...Huilen is his aunt she was changed as his mother died giving birth to him. Joham found them when Nahuel was all grown up so he had no choice but to let him go although before me when they did meet he always offered him a place, but not my brave Nahuel he stood his ground and never went to that _babaca **(Asshole)**," _I smiled at that. "When we did meet Lynx and him hit it off right away. Seeing my baby happy made me happy so I asked them if they would like to join us. They did a little after Nahulel became like my son as he saw me as a mother. Well that's it. If you'd like to know more about Nahuel and Huilen you'll need to ask them yourself," I finished taking my last bite of my cracker.

Edward looked at me with so much pride and love.

"There are so many questions I have about you..." He started.

"Hold that thought," I placed my index finger on his lips "My family will be home soon I believe we should discuss this as a whole," I told him.

Nodding he kissed my finger. Taking it off him I replaced them with my lips.

"Bella I am part of a coven that has been like a family to me since my existence would you like to meet them?" He asked as we were seated in the living-room.

"I'd be delighted,"

I gave him another kiss this time lingering, what started as a small kiss turned to as these century kids call it 'Full blown make out season'. I straddled him giving him my best kisses

"Mom?" I heard Lynx asked.

Stopping I turned my head to see the three of them home and shocked well two of them Hulien just shook her head. She probably thought he was just a one time thing. I took a deep breath holding in a laugh as I said this out loud to them

"Kids meet your new father,"

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Sorry guys it took long. I was not lazing around if that's what you think I was actually working for the holidays.

Also, the languages other than English used were mostly Portuguese and some Italian.


End file.
